Would You Still Love Me If?
by Suzie1989
Summary: Sequel to 'Nasty Surprises'. Set two years later, not much has changed except Angela and Hodgins have 18 month old twins and Brennan and Booth live together. Time to shake things up I think.
1. The Plan

Chapter 1

Jeffersonian Institute, Brennan's Office

Brennan was sitting at her desk finishing up some paperwork when she got the call. Yes that fateful phone call that would change her life forever.

She picked up the office phone and answered, "Dr. Brennan speaking"

"Dr. Brennan this is Deputy Director Cullen."

"Is Booth alright? Did something happen?"

"Dr. Brennan I need you to come down to my office straight away. I will explain everything when you get here"

"Of course I will be there in 20 minutes."

"See you soon Dr. Brennan." Cullen hung up and then realised that she was going to have to travel at least 25 miles per hour faster than the legal limit if she were to get there in 20 minutes. He shook his the thought out of his head and started on some backed up paperwork while he waited for the great Dr. Brennan to arrive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20 Minutes Later

I heard her before she even entered my office as I could hear her arguing with my secretary. I got up and opened the door, "It's fine Mary I forgot to tell you to let Dr. Brennan enter when she arrived. Please come on in Dr. Brennan. Thank you Mary." Mary just looked exasperated at having to deal with the incorrigible anthropologist once again.

Dr. Brennan brushed past me and I shut the door behind her. She looked pissed at me, oh boy I feel sorry for Agent Booth.

"I don't want to be rude but what is so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" she demanded.

"I can assure you that Agent Booth is quite alright in fact I have called you here as I need you to do something for me." I paused as I was very unsure of how she would react.

"Well?"

"Dr. Brennan, please have a seat, what I have to tell you is rather important."

She sat and so I continued, "Dr. Brennan I want you to go into the Witness Protection Programme …"

"What! No!" She interrupted me before I could continue.

"Dr. Brennan please compose yourself, it is for your own safety. Now I want you to go into protection and you can take Alyssa with you but Agent Booth will have to stay here so he can catch the perp who is after you."

"No" Again with the stubbornness, how on earth does Agent Booth put up with this all the time.

"Please Dr. Brennan, you need to understand the danger that you are in!"

"I have handled dangerous suspects before. So what is so different this time?"

I decided that I would have to be blunt, "Dr. Brennan the Grave Digger is back!"

I watched silently as the colour drained from her face and judging from the expressionless look she now wore I thanked the gods that she was sitting down already as she might have collapsed.

"What about Hodgins? Is he going to be protected?"

I should have expected this, however I was unprepared as to how quickly she had composed herself. As a result it took me a few moments to answer and she had started to get angry again.

"Cullen, is he going to be protected? You do recall that he was in the car with me?"

I decided to let the fact that she only addressed me by my surname slip by, after all she was stressed. "Dr. Hodgins will be protected but he will not be relocated, however there will be four Agents placed at his home around the clock. Please don't worry about Dr. Hodgins or his family, they will be safe."

She relented fairly quickly and her anger was replaced with a sadness I had never seen from her before. In that instant my heart broke for her, she had been through so much and I thought it was so unfair that she had to revisit something in the past that caused her so much pain.

"I don't think that I can do this without Booth?" she spoke so softly that I almost missed it.

"Dr. Brennan…"

"Sir, please call me Brennan, everyone else does and I have worked for you for a long time."

"With."

"Pardon?"

"You have worked with the F.B.I, not for us." I felt honoured that she was allowing me to address her as a companion rather than a minion. "And I would be glad to address you as Brennan, as long as you stop addressing me as Sir, only my Agents have to talk to me like that. Even Booth has to address me as Sir, I think that this will annoy him don't you?"

"Sir I …"

I gave her a look and let her continue.

"I don't really know how to do this without Booth being there to help me, I don't think that I will be able to survive on my own."

I suddenly had a thought, "Brennan, I'm sure that you will be ok, but I suppose that I could allow you to stay with Dr. Hodgins and his family, I will need to check with him first but here is my plan…"


	2. Telling Angela

Here it is chapter 2, I stayed up all of last night writing this! I'm totally kidding, I was up all night with a seriously bad cough, think I need to see a doctor been like this for 3 weeks now. Anyway you don't care about me so I hope you all enjoy.

P.S. Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, struggling to keep tears at bay lol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

"Booth, I will be fine but Cullen wants you to stay because he doesn't trust anyone else to catch him." Brennan paused on the phone while she waited for a reaction from Booth. She continued to pace up and down her office, she really didn't think Cullen's plan was going to work but she didn't want to worry Booth any more than he already does.

"Booth, its okay, I will pick up Alyssa in an hour and then we will head straight home to pack… **fine**, I will meet you there… okay … you too." Brennan abruptly hung up and once she had placed it on her desk she resumed her pacing, she only stopped when Angela walked in ten minutes later.

"Hey Bren, I have been watching you pace back and forth for the last fifteen minutes, what's up?" Angela appeared to be her usual cheery self, she was apparently oblivious to what was going on.

"Has Hodgins not told you yet?" Brennan sat down on her couch and was shocked that Hodgins would keep something as serious as this from his wife.

"Told me what? I haven't seen him since this morning. Instead of coming in with me and the twins as usual he said he had to take care something." She paused apparently deep in thought and then after a moment she continued, "Come to think of it he seemed concerned something all morning, he was kind of in a whole other world, in fact he was acting the same way you are now, Bren!"

Brennan's mind had drifted and was no longer paying any attention to her best friends rant, all of a sudden she was brought back to reality when Angela suddenly yelled, "BREN! What is going on? I haven't ever seen you act like this before."

Brennan still didn't answer her and Angela was really beginning worry, "Bren, please tell me what is going on?" she was now pleading with her best friend for some insight into what was happening.

Brennan finally spoke, "Angela, sit down."

"Why?"

"Just sit!" she hadn't meant to snap at Angela but she did.

Angela immediately sat next to Brennan on the couch, once she had done so Brennan started to explain to her what was happening.

"Ange, Cullen called me this morning…"

"And"

"Ange, let me continue otherwise this is going to take all day."

"Sorry, please continue." She sat patiently as she waited for Brennan to continue.

"It's fine, as I was saying Cullen called me and requested that I go to his office, so I complied and when I got there he told me … he told me that…" she hesitated.

"Bren, its okay, you can tell me." Angela carefully coaxed Brennan into speaking again.

"… he told me that he's back Ange, I don't know what to do, everything is different this time. I have Booth and Alyssa, and I'm just… I'm confused." Brennan was on the verge of a breakdown and Angela could see the tears beginning to form in the corner of Brennan's eyes.

"Whoa there, back up, we can sort this, it's kinda what we do. Now first of all, who is back?" Angela was scared, her best friend never cried.

"the Grave Digger." she replied, clearly fighting back the need to cry.

"oh" for the first time in her life, Angela was speechless.

"Yeah, and that's not all. Cullen wants me and Alyssa to go into the Witness Protection Programme."

"What about Booth? What about Hodgins and my girls?" Angela was worrying about her family and at the exact same time she was extremely pissed, not to mention really scared at the situation that was unfolding before them.

"Cullen told me that he has arranged for you and Hodgins to stay in your home but with added round the clock security from F.B.I. Agents and he wants Booth to stay behind to catch him." Brennan allowed Angela a moment to process this and then added as an afterthought, "apparently he doesn't trust any one else enough to go after him."

"So what, Cullen just expects you to go off with Alyssa and leave everyone behind, even Booth."

"Well, we talked it through and Sam thinks that Hodgins might allow us to stay with you but he still wants Booth to stay and work the case."

"Sweetie, of course you can stay with us, does that mean non of us are allowed to help track him?" Angela backtracked before Brennan had a chance to reply, "hang on, why did you just refer to Cullen as Sam?"

"What? Oh so I did, well basically I told him to stop calling me Br. Brennan and so he told me to call him Sam instead of Sir, he seems to think it will annoy Booth, anyway Sam is coming here later to brief all of us about what is going to happen."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

They both leaned back into the couch and sat quietly for a few minutes until Brennan glanced at the clock and was out the door so fast Angela barely had time to process what had just happened. After a minute, she realised that it was time for Brennan to pick up Alyssa so she merely sighed heavily and while headed back to her own office to check on her girls she contemplated calling Hodgins to yell at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed that, was a little shorter than I first anticipated but I thought it would be a nice place to end it. If it's a load of rubbish please let me know because I did end up writing this at half 5 this morning when I finally gave up trying to get some sleep.

Please, please review.


End file.
